


Best Friend

by orphan_account



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Blood, Fights, Gen, Jealousy, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall and Barney fight over who Ted's best friend <i>really</i> is. No one wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend

The first thing Barney does when it’s over is look at his hands. They’re red. There’s so much red. He’s on his knees, panting, and there is read everywhere.

He moves to stand and finds his legs to be shaky. The ground feels unstable and his shirt feels wet. Oh god, there’s red on his shirt too. His nice shirt and his nice tie. Everything was ruined.

He hears a moan and looks down. 

Marshall?

But he’s breathing.

Why is he still breathing?

Should he call someone?

He goes to grab his phone from his pocket. He stares at the screen for a while. Blankly. 

What would he say?

He turns around to pace the apartment. There’s so much blood that his phone slips from his fingers and falls to the hardwood. It shatters. It’s so loud.

Marshall moans again.

Barney’s eyes dart around the apartment. He couldn’t leave him like this…

The kitchen.

How was he still alive? The pool of red was spreading. The carpet was ruined too. All if it was ruined.

He grabs a knife. It’s heavy. He hopes it won’t slip like his phone.

Barney walks back over to Marshall, stands over him, trying to decide what to do.

He stares for a long time at Marshall.

There’d be no point in calling an ambulance now. There’s no way he’d make it that long.

He looks at the knife he’s holding and his hand is shaking.

It was all an accident.

A misunderstanding.

He kneels down, holding the knife’s edge to Marshall’s throat. There’s crimson spilling from the corner of his mouth. It’s such a pretty color, so rich.

Barney makes the cut, nicks an artery. It sprays him in the face. It’s warm.

Marshall doesn’t make any more noises after that.

Barney sits down then, exhausted, glad it’s over.

He sits and stares at the body until he hears keys rattle.

Oh good. Ted must be home.

Now he’d _have_ to say he was his best friend.


End file.
